


Miraculous Switcheroo

by KaitoKitsune



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bodyswap, Identity Reveal, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, silly fluff, will they won't they
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 06:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKitsune/pseuds/KaitoKitsune
Summary: When an akuma attacks, and Chat Noir's Cataclysm mixes with Ladybug's Lucky Charm, things get very strange for the heroes of Paris. Identities are revealed, and the heroes will have to work closer than ever to reverse what was done. (Identity reveal, body swapping twoshot)





	1. Part One

Chat Noir lunged towards the akuma, claws tingling with the power of Cataclysm. At the same time, Ladybug's yo-yo, gleaming with the leftover power from the Lucky Charm, was flung forward. Their two attacks collided in a burst of red and black, the power of Cataclysm attempting to eat away at the Lucky Charm-empowered yo-yo, with the yo-yo fighting the destructive influence off. A second burst of rainbow-coloured light took over the square beneath the Eiffel Tower, startling the akuma and the two heroes. The rainbow light covered all three fighters, shattering the akuma's item and blinding everyone in range. When the light faded, Ladybug went for her yo-yo to cleanse the akuma, only to find it wasn't slung at her hip like she anticipated. Instead her reaching hands grasped a cool metal rod, slung in a pouch behind her back. Alarmed, she turned to where she could sense her partner's presence. She was surprised to see a face with a black-spotted red mask looking back at her, her own bluebell eyes widening in surprise at her.

"Chat...?" Ladybug said tentatively, vaguely noting the change in the way her voice echoed in her chest. The bluebell eyes behind the red mask widened further, before narrowing rapidly. The tentative question hung heavily in the air between the partners.

(SAME SCENE, CHAT NOIR POV)

The rainbow light covered all three fighters, shattering the akuma's item and blinding everyone in range. When the light faded, Chat thought he was no longer necessary, as he had caught sight of a little purple-black butterfly fluttering away. His next thought was how strange it was that he hadn't seen Ladybug's yo-yo snatch up the little insect yet. He looked over to where he had last seen his partner and saw a lean figure wearing black leather, cat-like ears and tail twitching slightly. The figure turned to him and he saw cat-like green eyes, the features around them hidden by a black mask. He felt his own eyes widen just as the green ones did.

"Chat...?" Asked the figure, in a voice that he often heard echoed back at him when he watched their fights on the Ladyblog to see his Lady in action. He narrowed his eyes and looked down at himself, only to find black-spotted red instead of the black leather he expected. A quick grab behind his back didn't yield his collapsible staff, and his hand went automatically to his hip, where it brushed the round shell of Ladybug's yo-yo. He looked deep into the green eyes that were still staring at him, and let a smirk slip onto his face. He pulled the yo-yo off his hip and began idly spinning it.

"Well this certainly is un-fur-tunite, isn't it my Lady?" Chat practically purred, watching as his Lady, currently in his usual form, covered her eyes with her hand. Ladybug then glanced up sharply.

"Chat!" she shouted. "The akuma!" He snapped his head around to focus on the fluttering purple-black butterfly, which seemed to be hanging around rather than flying away. It seemed to be looking back and forth between the two of them, and it was flapping erratically, almost as if it was laughing at them. Chat pulled the yo-yo back to himself from where he had been idly twirling it, and copied what he had seen Ladybug do countless times. He slid a finger along an almost invisible slit in the shell of the yo-yo, causing it to crack open, revealing the gleaming light of the interior. He then snapped his wrist out, capturing the little butterfly in the light, where the yo-yo then snapped shut. Chat pulled the yo-yo back to himself and tapped a finger on the shell, making it open again to release the butterfly. A different coloured butterfly fluttered out, but it wasn't quite the pure white that Ladybug released. It was a very pale lilac, almost white but not quite.

The mostly purified akuma still fluttered near Chat as he flipped the Lucky Charm up in the air, restoring almost all of the damage from the battle. Buildings and injuries were fixed by the cure, however neither he nor Ladybug went back to normal. They shared a glance that was interrupted by the insistent beeping of their Miraculous, which made them duck away into an alley near the tower. Ladybug tried to duck further away, trying to enter an adjacent alleyway, when Chat grasped her arm. Chat nearly flinched at the look of mixed curiosity and anger on his own face when Ladybug whirled around, but he gathered his courage and pushed onwards.

"My Lady," he began, and most of the anger smoothed out of the look he was getting. "I know you said it was safer to not know each others identity, but we don't exactly have a choice this time. Also, when we turn back, we'll just see our own faces." The remaining anger and curiosity smoothed to understanding acceptance as Ladybug nodded. The last insistent beeps passed as they looked into each others eyes, deep blue meeting emerald with a resigned acceptance, and the synchronized thought that their partner probably wouldn't like them when the masks came off.

Green and red flooded the alleyway as the masks came off, but the two heroes barely noticed, each still looking into their own eyes set on the others face. The moment broke soon after as they both blushed lightly and glanced away, choosing to look at the brick walls of the alley. They turned back to each other, feeling strange at seeing their own face looking back. Adrien held his now-bare hand out to his Lady, clearing his throat.

"Adrien Agreste, at your service My Lady," he said. He was surprised to see the blush on Ladybug deepen, though she took a deep breath as though to steel herself.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng at yours, chaton," she said in Adriens own voice, the blush still deepening. Adrien felt his eyes widening again, then he smiled at the irony of Ladybug being best friends with the author of the blog dedicated to her. Then Plagg, who had been hovering just behind Marinette's shoulder, interrupted by diving behind Adrien's shoulder. Adrien turned and saw Plagg hugging another kwami, that one pinkish-red with black spots. The other kwami giggled happily, but then pushed Plagg away lightly. Marinette also giggled, but Adrien found it very strange to hear his own voice giggling and so broke up the kwami's cute reunion.

"Well princess," Adrien began, startling both the kwami's and Marinette. "We should probably get those two fed, and try and fix this. Is there any camembert in my pockets?"

"Camembert...?" Marinette asked. "Why would you...? Wait nevermind, it makes sense that your kwami would like something different than Tikki. As for her, there's some cookies in my purse, you can just let her in there." As she said that she gently searched the pockets on Adrien's outfit. She did find a wedge of camembert and held it up towards Plagg. Adrien simply opened the clasp on Marinette's little purse and the pinkish-red kwami - Tikki apparently - darted in and back out, holding a chocolate chip cookie in her tiny hands. Tikki glided back up to her black counterpart, nibbling at the cookie as she went, and Plagg gave a huge feline grin and caught her in a one-armed hug, the other arm still grasping the wedge of smelly cheese.

"Always nice to see you sugar cube, but in this case I wish our kids had a choice in letting us meet again," Plagg said, his Cheshire grin getting larger. Tikki huffed slightly and turned away, though she didn't leave Plagg's one-armed embrace.

"I told you not to call me sugar cube, Plagg," she said, mild annoyance warring with affection in her tone. "But I agree, this could be under better circumstances." Tikki finished, and took a bite out of her cookie. Plagg loosed her from his grip and switched his attention to his cheese. When the kwami's finished, the two heroes looked to each other.

"So..." Marinette said, looking somewhat nervous. "Spots on?" Adrien surmised that she was saying they should transform, as well as telling him the phrase for Tikki.

"Claws out," Adrien said, grinning. Marinette smiled back before gesturing Plagg over to her. They both shouted the phrase, changing themselves into the superheroes of Paris. Adrien had an odd idea, and voiced it to Marinette.

"Okay, so do you remember what happened before all this?" He asked gesturing at himself. Marinette nodded. Adrien told her the rest. "I propose we do that again, maybe that'll undo this."

Marinette made a noise of agreement, before summoning Cataclysm. Adrien summoned Lucky Charm, catching the black-spotted rose that was summoned with a blush, then holding the glowing yo-yo out in front of him. Marinette touched it with the destructive force surrounding the black clawed glove. Again there was a burst of red and black, followed by an intense rainbow light. The blinding light faded, and Adrien looked down towards his hands. Black gloves, and the ring with the bright green pawprint appeared before his eyes. He turned, grinning, towards Marinette, who was grasping the yo-yo happily. She then tossed the rose into the air, almost whispering the phrase that sent the Miracle Cure sparkling around the two of them. They both detransformed, and looked at each other, blushing.

"Well then, My Lady," Adrien said. "Perhaps we can go somewhere and talk about certain revelations?" Marinette nodded, blushing prettily, and Adrien took her hand and led her out of the alleyway, not noticing Alya with her phone camera focused on the alley entrance, jaw hanging open and eyes wide.


	2. Chapter 2

There they go again, Alya thought to herself as she watched Adrien and Marinette making not-so-discrete glances at each other. Oh sure, she knew they were trying to keep their budding romance a secret from her, but she also knew exactly how said romance began. A reveal of secrets in an alleyway near the Eiffel Tower, while she had ended up looking on as Ladybug and Chat Noir had dropped the masks and costumes to show they were two of her best friends. Alya was sure she could be patient, and wait for the two of them to reveal both their true identities and the romance she had seen begin with every blushing glance in the alley.

But then her younger sisters had been akumatized, Marinette vanished with a lame excuse, and Ladybug had arrived, bringing with her the Fox Miraculous and Trixx. Alya had then taken up the challenge of being Rena Rouge, the illusion-wielding heroine. Alya had hoped, in vain, that Marinette would trust her with the secret of being Ladybug, but instead Ladybug had requested the return of the Fox Miraculous and had not revealed anything. Alya had made post after post on the Ladyblog, noting how mushy and romantic Chat and Ladybug were being with each other, hoping that Adrien and Marinette would take note and reveal their budding romance to her, or at the very least ask each other out. But no, they both kept blushing, stuttering, and stealing glances at each other when they thought no one was looking.

At this point, Alya's patience was shot and she found herself snapping at her friends, finding herself surprisingly unconcerned with the possibility of creating akumas. She also found herself wishing she still had the bronze necklace that Trixx lived in, if only to have someone in on the secret to rant to, however Chat Noir and Ladybug had been dealing with the akumas without needing the help of other heroes. A scream interrupted her thoughts, and she sighed deeply before she pulled her phone out to record the attack. Just because she knew the identities of the Parisian heroes didn't mean she would stop recording attacks for the fans of the Ladyblog. Adrien and Marinette bolted off together, away from the akuma drill route, obviously to transform to deal with the akuma.

Alya raced towards the scream, phone camera first, and saw Ladybug and Chat leaping into the fray, fighting the colourfully-dressed villain and guarding a petite brunette girl. Alya darted into the battle zone, grabbing the crying brunette and pulling her away.

"Run," Alya said firmly, and the brunette swiped at her eyes and bolted, following the group of students escaping the school. Ladybug and Chat actually seemed to be struggling when Alya looked back towards the battle. Ladybug called out Lucky Charm, a red spotted item tumbling out of the sky. Ladybug looked at the item and then her eyes darted around the fight zone but then she looked back at the item with confusion.

"Chat!" Ladybug shouted. "I think it's time for some help, can you hold off Crowd Control for a bit?" Chat didn't respond verbally, merely leaping at Crowd Control with his claws outstretched and face set in a snarl. Once he had Crowd Control pinned down, he looked to Ladybug and nodded sharply, causing Ladybug to begin the journey to find the help she spoke of. Alya had a feeling this would end with the Fox Miraculous in her possession for a while again, and she hoped it would so she could give her friends a good talking to.

.(Time Skip).

Alya looked up from the intense wrestling match between Chat Noir and Crowd Control when she heard the zwip of the yo-yo that heralded Ladybug's return. Ladybug landed neatly in front of Alya, turning to where the blogger was crouched, filming Chat Noir and Crowd Control. Alya nearly fell over when Ladybug met her curious gaze, and she knew what would happen next. Ladybug proved her right by holding out the small hexagonal box that Alya knew held a Miraculous. She carefully set up her phone stand (a gift from her older sister, Nora) well enough away from the fight that her phone had no risk of being damaged but close enough to film the action, and held her hand out with a mixture of excitement and reverence. The small box was deposited into her palm, and she eagerly cracked the lid open and joyfully watched as Trixx spiralled out in orange light. Alya clasped the necklace on with a grin, and called out the phrase that turned plain old Alya Cesaire to the foxy heroine Rena Rouge.

Rena leapt into the fray following Ladybug, and fought hard against Crowd Control. Ladybug shouted a plan out between heavy hits being exchanged. Rena leapt out of the way, preparing her flute for the illusion that Ladybug's plan required. She played the note that would bring the illusion to life and flicked her flute in the direction of Crowd Control, unleashing the illusion and letting Ladybug take over. Ladybug snatched the ball cap off of Crowd Control, tearing the bill from the rest of the hat, leaving a small black butterfly to flutter out. Ladybug popped her yo-yo opened and snatched the insect out of the air, a few moments later releasing a purified white butterfly. Rena moved out of the shot she knew her phone was set up to capture and around to where the phone lay, stopping the recording before stepping back to where Ladybug had just released the days Lucky Charm, the swarm of magic ladybugs flying through the city as Ladybug and Chat fist-bumped.

The fist-bump was interrupted by the insistent beeping of all three Miraculous, and Ladybug and Chat made to leap away, but Rena grabbed them both firmly by the arms and dragged them into a nearby alcove, glancing around to make sure there was no one. Thankfully the akuma victim had wandered off, presumably to try and find the brunette he had been threatening earlier. Rena turned back to Chat and Ladybug, eyes blazing, causing the pair to flinch. The only sounds for a few moments were Rena's heavy breathing and the insistent beeps of the three Miraculous.

"Rena Rouge...?" Ladybug said uncertainly. "What's this all about?" At that moment, Rena's - Alya's - patience snapped like a frayed piece of string. She turned away, taking a deep breath in a futile attempt to calm herself.

"This," she ground out sharply, "is an attempt to get you to take me more seriously as a partner. I don't see why Chat Noir can't know my identity when you do, and when you know each other outside the masks!" Ladybug flinched back, and Chat had curiosity overcome his annoyance with his inability to escape the alcove when Rena was blocking the exit. He looked between the two girls with eyes wide, unwilling to get between them but also curious enough that he did, slipping in front of Ladybug and staring down Rena.

"First, sneaky fox, how do you know if we know each others identity? Secondly, what does it matter if I know you or not? It's not like I have to know everything about you to work with you." One of Rena's ears flicked downwards, a sign the Chat recognized as building irritation towards him. Rena's retort was heavily sarcastic and biting.

"First, kitty, I saw you and Ladybug transforming after the fight that had you both acting like each other. Secondly, it matters because don't think the rest of Paris didn't notice your teamwork with Ladybug improve after that!" The beeping of the Miraculous grew more intense, before three flashes of light filled the alcove. Once all three of them had swiped the red, orange and green afterimages from their eyes, Alya rounded on her friends with a renewed frustration.

"And," she hissed, "don't think I didn't notice you making goo-goo eyes at each other in class when you thought no one was looking. By the way, everyone was looking! Why do you think Chloe's been worse than normal lately?" Marinette and Adrien both wilted under her glare, but Marinette recovered first, pulling herself up to her full height and striding forward to poke Alya in the chest, right above where the fox tail pendant fell.

"Alya, why didn't you tell me that you'd seen that?" Marinette said, her expression showing that she had been hurt by the accusations that Alya had hurled at her and Adrien. Alya sighed deeply and turned slightly away from Marinette.

"I wanted you to trust me enough to tell me. I guess that wasn't going to happen," she said sadly, taking the necklace off and handing it to Marinette. "If you're not trusting me enough to tell me something important like that, I guess you don't really need a third partner." Marinette watched sadly as Alya left the alcove with her head hanging down. Adrien was the one who took the initiative in this situation, starting to chase after Alya.

"Alya! Wait!" Adrien shouted, managing to snag Alya's shoulder and spin her to face him. "I know it's not like that. Marinette has been worrying this whole time about whether or not you should know about our identities now that you know how important it is to keep them a secret, and whether she should tell you we've been sort of going out. I understand your frustration, I've been telling her that you'd understand both things, but you know Mari. She'll stress over everything and work herself up to worst case scenarios," he huffed a breath when he finished, locking his green eyes with Alya's hazel ones. Alya turned her gaze away with a sigh, only to see Marinette standing behind Adrien, holding the necklace out towards Alya, her gaze held firmly towards the ground. Alya sighed again, before stepping around Adrien and gathering her friend into a hug.

"Okay girl, I get it. You're good at working yourself to the worst case, but I hope this isn't the worst case. You're not getting rid of me, I'm just a little hurt that you didn't trust me enough to tell me right away." Alya let Marinette out of the hug and held her friend at arms length with a grin. Marinette was starting to tear up as Alya gently took the necklace that she was holding limply and hooked it back on. Marinette gave Alya a watery smile, before the group of three all gathered into a hug, and then broke off smiling and laughing before Adrien interrupted the now-cheerful moment.

"Ms. Bustier and the rest of the class are probably wondering where we are," he said. Alya smirked and wiggled her phone in his direction, so he corrected himself. "Okay, the class is probably wondering where Marinette and I are." This caused Marinette to squeak and dart in the direction of the evacuation route to catch up with the rest of the class, followed by Adrien moving in the same direction at a more sedate pace.

Alya, meanwhile, made an 'All Clear' call post on the Ladyblog, and posted the video of the fight against Crowd Control, before following her two friends, her frayed patience finally restored to it's usual level.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this silly little body swap fic! I present to you lovely readers the challenge of either a) continuing this little romp, perhaps with another character finding out, or exploring the ramifications, or b) if you think this second chapter is a bit weak, write a different continuation of the first! I'd love to see any and all continuations/opinions!


End file.
